I can t break it to my heart
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Las palabras pueden ser reales, el significado de estas, no" "¿Que es lo que quieres decir con esto?" "Mientras creamos que nos amamos, podremos continuar sobreviviendo" AU. Situado en Luna nueva.


**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de crepusculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la letra de la canción a Delta Goodrem.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I CAN´T BREAK IT TO MY HEART**_

…_**But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'cause I can't break it to my heart**_

_**(…Pero si sigo creyendo que me amas**_

_**Tal vez sobreviva**_

_**Así me lo he dicho a mi misma cuando regresas a casa**_

_**Como has hecho un millón de veces**_

_**Y si todo está bien**_

_**Te seguiré amando**_

_**Porque esto no puede romper mi corazón)**_

_Delta Goodrem-I can´t break it to my heart._

_Con todas las probabilidades, esto tendría que tratarse de un sueño. _

_Aquel era el pensamiento machacante que me iba repitiendo una y otra vez mientras me adentraba en la oscuridad y oís el chasquido de las hojas por debajo de mis pies. _

_A medida que caminaba, mis piernas se enredaban con la tela azul que componía mi vestido de baile y el ruido que hacía mis tacones al contactar con el suelo se incrementaba._

_Pero yo no me caía; Al contrario, me pareció que nunca había andado con tanta ligereza y tan segura de mí misma, a pesar de mi extraño atuendo._

_El olor a flores me aturdía y yo me dejaba guiar por el sonido de la música. No me pregunté que hacía allí, en medio de la nada. Estaba sumergida de pleno en aquel sueño y decidí continuar en el hasta el final, fuese a lo que fuese, donde me conduciría._

_La música-una extraña combinación de piano y violines-lenta y melancólica, se hizo más audible en una determinada zona, y fue allí donde dejé de andar._

_Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue disipando y mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la tenue luz que empezaba a deslumbrar el lugar._

_Entonces lo reconocí. Yo había estado aquí antes. Se trataba de hacer memoria. Un lugar que estaba completamente vacío era más difícil de asociar. Un objeto y una persona que hubiera estado allí, sería de gran ayuda para poder establecer conexiones. _

_Pero allí solo había música y luces similares a luciérnagas._

_Pronto, el sonido del piano se sobrepuso a todo, y comprendí en aquel instante donde me encontraba._

_Me reí al verme vestida como en el baile de fin de curso. El mismo tipo de peinado, las mismas flores en mi cabello y muñeca, el mismo vestido con su idéntico color azul y los mismos zapatos de tacón sujetados a mis pantorrillas por lazos de satén. La única novedad de aquello, fue verme sin la escayola que tuve que llevar cuando James me rompió la pierna._

_Esto estaba fuera de lugar. _

_Podría tratarse de un sueño y un sueño bastante extraño, pero jamás me imaginé que incluso, en estas circunstancias, yo me encontrase en una sala de baile. Solo a la fuerza, yo hubiera pisado un lugar que me parecía una sala de torturas._

…_Y precisamente, fue así como yo fui al baile del fin de curso. _

_Por más que me esforzase por recordar lo malo que tuvo, mi memoria no pudo procesar absolutamente nada que me dijese un solo detalle que fue ir al baile. _

_Extrañamente, no hice el ridículo cayéndome al suelo._

_Ni tampoco dando un pisotón a mi pareja de baile._

_Ni mucho menos confundiendo un hip hop con un vals y marcando el ritmo que no correspondía a la música que sonaba._

_No era algo que me importase en aquel momento. _

_Me encontraba sola en medio de la nada…_

_O eso creía yo._

_Tal vez fuese producto de mi imaginación, pero al compás de las notas de piano detrás de mí, me pareció percatar el sonido de unos ligeros pasos que apenas rozaban el suelo. Etéreos, como los de un ángel._

_Pronto, percibí, que nos separaban una distancia de escasos centímetros._

_Podía oír su tenue respiración junto a mi oído._

_Su gélido aliento hizo que la piel de mi nuca se pusiese a flor de piel. _

_Y las mariposas de mi estómago, empezaron a revolotear libremente por cada extensión de mi frágil cuerpo, cuando sus dedos rozaron la raíz de mi cabello, enredándose en mis rizos._

_Cerré los ojos, a la par que mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa. _

_Decían que los sueños, eran otra parte de nuestra realidad. Y en ese instante, en aquel pedazo de cielo momentáneo, un ángel había acudido a sacarme de mis más oscuras sombras._

…_Aunque una pista de baile no la definiría como cielo._

"_¿No tenía otro lugar para que nos reuniésemos? Sabes que odio bailar", Hice un amago de recriminación. Hubiese bajado hasta los mismos abismos del infierno, con tal de verle…aún vez más._

_Fue increíblemente gratificante oír su risa. Aunque solo fuese un eco de mis deseos._

"_La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, no te lo pasaste tan mal", Me susurró al oído._

_Hubiera dado cada año que me quedase en este mundo por volver a oír su voz por unos segundos._

"_Tienes razón", No iba a malgastar el tiempo que me quedase de sueño, discutiendo con él._

"_Yo siempre tengo razón"_

_Odié estar dándole la espalda. Aquello hacía que me perdiese como sus labios se estiraban hasta curvarse en una sonrisa. Quería imaginarme que se trataba de su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Pero dado que el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos, con cualquiera estaría muy feliz._

_Las corrientes eléctricas azotaron mi cuerpo, cuando cada célula de mi piel captó la presión y la gelidez de sus manos deslizándose desde la coronilla de mi cuero cabelludo hasta que se fue expandiendo hasta colocarlas en mi cintura._

"_¡Espera!", Pensé para mí misma. Ese no era el trato. _

_Se suponía que yo tendría que ser fría y vacía por dentro. No sentir nunca más…Como un monstruo de la peor calaña. No un vampiro; un zombie era más adecuado._

_Cuando alguien decía: "Será como si nunca hubiese existido", se tendría que cumplir el trato._

_Pero al estar aquí, en mi mente, bastante irracional pero real, él había incumplido nuestro acuerdo…o más bien, su acuerdo unilateral._

_Yo tendría que dejarme llevar por mis emociones y arrastrarme al dolor, dejando que este invadiese mi cuerpo como un cáncer y me impidiese respirar._

_Y en lugar de eso, podría jurar que estaba volando de la emoción, mientras no hacía ningún esfuerzo por oponerme cuando, él lentamente me iba girando hasta que nos encontramos, frente a frente._

_Decir lo perfectamente hermoso que era, sería un malgasto de saliva. Sencillamente, me deleité en silencio, observando cada fracción de su rostro y cuerpo, grabando cada mínimo detalle, desde sus dispares brillo rojizos y dorado de la punta de sus cabellos, la línea de su frente al enarcar la ceja, el resaltamiento de sus pómulos al estirar sus labios para dedicarme mi sonrisa favorita, el doblar de sus dedos, hasta el perfecto contraste de su blanca piel con su elegante traje de chaqueta negro. El mismo que llevó la noche del baile._

_Me agarró de las muñecas, y de un pequeño tirón de estas, me acercó hasta tenerme a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Después deposito dos dedos debajo de mi mentón y me obligó a fijar mis ojos a los suyo._

_Entonces comprendí que la alegría que su sonrisa repartía, no la compartía con los ojos. Estaban oscuros, pero no de la misma manera de cuando la sed le invadía, debido a su deseo por mi sangre. _

_No había brillo. Eran como una noche sin estrellas ni luna._

_Si en alguna ocasión, aquel brillo me había cegado, la ausencia de luz, me hizo cerrar los ojos de manera instintiva. _

_Pero mi pena por él, cedió al rendirme a sus heladas caricias, mientas, adivinaba su acción de rememorar con sus dedos, cada tramo de mi rostro, captando el calor de mis mejillas, al ponerse roja, e impregnándose de mi aliento, cada vez que yo intentaba respirar._

_Eufórica era un término muy poco adecuado para mi estado de ánimo. _

_Era como si de una sola vez, me hubiese esnifado una raya de cocaína y me hubiera chutado una inyección intravenosa de heroína. _

_Por lo menos, mi corazón latía en mi pecho, frenético._

_Y por un momento, pensé que podría acariciar el cielo con mis manos._

_Pero pronto pasaría sus efectos y tendría que recoger mis pedazos del corazón roto del suelo, junto a mis pies._

_¿Era compensable toda una vida de dolor por cinco minutos de felicidad?_

_Intenté alejarme de…Edward, pero este, adivinando mis intenciones, acabó por atraerme hacia su cuerpo, y me estrechó entre sus brazos._

_Si nunca me había resistido a él, por ser mil veces más fuerte que cualquier humano, en este instante, la voluntad flaqueaba hasta que dio una bandera blanca a mi cerebro para que acabase rindiéndome. _

_Aquello me mataría, lentamente._

"_Eres un sueño", Susurré entre su pecho notando el dolor raspándome la garganta._

"_Sí", Me confirmó firmemente._

"_Entonces, cuando despierte, tú no estarás aquí"_

"_Lo siento", Parecía cortante._

_¡Por supuesto! Cuando en el amor, una persona no apostaba el corazón, no corría el riesgo de perderlo o de que acabase haciéndose pedazos. Yo había apostado cada fibra de mi ser, y había acabado como una muñeca de trapo._

"_¡Entonces, no me despertaré jamás!", Protesté desesperada. _

_No podía arrojarme al mundo de los vivos si me condenaba a arrastrarme como una maldita sombra._

_Se rió, pero su carcajada era histriónica y carente de convicción._

"_Eres humana, Bella. Acabarás despertando. Tú corazón aun late en tu pecho"_

_Fisiológicamente, eso era probable. Pero mi agujero en el pecho, amenazaba con volverse a abrir en cuanto yo abriese los ojos, y un pequeño rayo de sol, que se escapase del nublado cielo de Forks, me diese en la cara y todo aquel mundo onírico se desvaneciese como una nube después de una tormenta._

"_Solo late en este instante", Le repliqué, "Cuando vuelva al mundo real, dejara de hacerlo"_

"_Esto es real", Me rebatió._

"_Es un sueño. Tú lo has dicho"_

"_Y los sueños son reales, Bella", Me explicó con voz dulce, "Forman parte de nosotros"_

_Moví la cabeza negativamente._

"_Eres una mujer de poca fe", Le oí suspirar impacientemente._

_Entonces, decidí ponerle a prueba._

"_¿Me amas?"_

_Dependiendo de la respuesta, ya sabría a que atenerme._

"_Te faltan cinco minutos para despertarte, ¿Y esa es la mejor pregunta que se te ocurre hacerme?", Bufó._

_Aquello me hirió los sentimientos._

"_Te parece una pregunta estúpida"_

"_La pregunta no es estúpida, Bella. Solo lo eres tú si no sabes la respuesta"_

_¡Claro! ¿Cómo no había caído?_

"_Tienes razón. Tú ya me diste la respuesta"_

_Y recordé las palabras en el bosque…aquel fatídico día en el que…_

_Mi mente se bloqueó de imágenes y se llenó con palabras:_

"_**Tú no me quieres**__", "__**No**__", "__**Será como si nunca hubiese existido**__"…_

_Edward me alejó, el espacio de un suspiro, de su cuerpo, y soltó una mano de mi cintura, para agarrar mi mano y aferrarse a ella, con necesidad, rodeó con su brazo mi cintura, y con un leve gesto de inclinación de su cabeza, me invitó a bailar._

_Me ahorré las energías para protestar. Siendo real o no, Edward siempre conseguía lo que se proponía cuando se trataba de mí._

_Pero sin embargo, el sueño se distinguía de la realidad, en la sensación que me producía estar bailando. _

_No era embarazosa, ni ridícula. _

_Mis pies no solo no se tropezaban con ningún obstáculo que yo solo podría encontrarme y apenas se deslizaban por el suelo. Era como si flotase._

_Todo podría ser idílico, menos por la sensación de que pronto despertaría y volvería a mis miserias del mundo cotidiano._

_No sabía por qué malgastaba las palabras. Eso solo conseguiría herirme más aún._

_Pero Edward, no se dio por vencido:_

"_¿Y que respuesta te dí?", No preguntaba por ignorancia, si no, más bien, como si quisiese saber mi interpretación._

_No entendía a que se refería. Había palabras que no tenían más que un significado. "No", era una de ellas. Y cuando "No" formaba parte de una frase, se convertía en la protagonista indiscutible de esta._

"_Si no lo sabes tú", Me puse sardónica, "Solo tienes que recordar todo lo que me dijiste en el bosque cuando te fuiste"_

_Y luego decía que yo era la que tenía memoria de colador…O sencillamente, disfrutaba provocándome dolor._

"_¡Oh, vaya!", Pareció pensarlo un instante._

"_Ahora comprendes porque no quiero despertar, ¿Verdad?", Le repuse, "En mi sueño, tú puedes decir que me amas y ser verdad. Eso nunca me lo dirás en la realidad humana"_

"_En ese bosque dije demasiadas cosas", Replicó con un deje de extraña angustia en su tono de voz, "Pero pensé que tú comprenderías"_

_Volvió a aturdirme._

"_¿Comprender?"_

"_Las palabras pueden ser reales. Los significados de estas, no"_

"_Yo, no…entiendo…", Balbuceé en medio de una gran conmoción._

"_Pues tienes que empezar a entenderlo", Me contestó con ternura, "Cuando esta canción acabe, te despertaras"_

_No, no, no y no. Tenía que aferrarme a lo poco que quedase de canción. Tal vez, fuesen mis últimos momentos irreales más felices de todo lo que me quedase de banal existencia._

"_Por favor…", Supliqué._

"_Te lo diré de otra forma", Accedió mientras nos movíamos en círculos al son de la música, "¿Y si te dijese que mientras cada uno de nosotros crea que el otro le ama, podremos seguir sobreviviendo?"_

"_Que es maravilloso, pero mentira"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque estamos en un sueño. Y es precioso, poder oírte decir que lo que quiero oír de tus labios, aunque no sea real"_

"_En este caso, tal vez las palabras no sean reales, pero el significado, sí"_

_Me estaba volviendo loca. _

"_Todo esto es muy complicado"_

"_No, mi vida", Me susurró al oído, "Tú eres la complicada. Me temo que el sueño no te ha servido de mucho. Así que tendrás que dejar de esconderte en tu costra de dolor y empezar a reflexionar cuando te despiertes"_

_Para entonces, la música empezaba a desvanecerse, las luces a apagarse y la sala de baile se desvanecía como castillos en el aire._

"_No", Me desesperé mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos y se deslizaban sobre mis mejillas._

_Edward me abrazó con fuerza._

"_Así funciona el mundo de los sueños, mi amor"_

_No era justo._

_Sentí, una más que agradable, quemazón cuando depositó sus labios suaves y pulidos sobre mi frente en forma de beso._

_¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir cuando me despertase?_

"_Bella, despierta", Me ordenó con su melodiosa voz._

_Antes de que la oscuridad nos envolviese, un eco resonó en mi cabeza:_

"_**Mientras creamos que nos amamos, podremos seguir sobreviviendo**__"_

Ahogué un grito cuando, di un salto de la cama y me vi cubierta por la oscuridad. Había empezado a temerla. Pero no de la manera que la gente normal se asusta de ella. Se suele tener la creencia que si permaneces en ella, de la nada, un monstruo aparecerá para hacerte daño.

Pero en mi caso, oscuridad tenía el verdadero significado. La nada absoluta.

Cuando noté el sabor de la sangre de los nudillos, comprendí por qué me había metido el puño en la boca. No podía despertar a Charlie.

No podría arrastrar a Charlie en mis propias tinieblas. Había sufrido con todo esto y no era justo para él.

Empecé a tomar bocanadas de aire, mientras un sonido imaginario me bombardeaba la cabeza.

"_¡Crash, crash, crash!"_

Estaba acostumbrada a aquel sonido durante meses. Ya no me asustaba ni me apenaba. Sencillamente, me lo había producido yo misma cada vez que decidía sacar algún recuerdo de…- No podía repetir ese nombre-de aquella caja de Pandora que era mi mente.

Pero lo único que conseguía era que un trozo más de ese inútil órgano de mi pecho se desprendiese en mil pedazos.

Al coger una bocanada de aire, sentí una serie de pinchazos en la zona donde deberían estar los pulmones.

Sudorosa, me aparté varios mechones de mi húmeda frente y apoyé una de mis manos en la almohada. Estaba mojada y me pregunté si se debía a las lágrimas del sueño. Me restregué los dedos por los parpados y los noté igualmente húmedos.

El estómago empezó a contraerse y las nauseas acudieron a mí. Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí disparada al cuarto de baño, y metiendo la cabeza en la taza, me convulsioné hasta que vacié el estómago y un sabor ácido se quedó residualmente en mi boca.

Me derrumbé en el suelo, intentando captar el frío de las baldosas en las mejillas, lamentando que los efectos de aquella droga, que a la que él me había enganchado hasta la adicción, se hubiesen pasado.

La etapa eufórica se había pasado y ahora tocaba al dolor corrosionar cada órgano de mi cuerpo hasta hacerlos desaparecer en un gran agujero. Como un cáncer terminal. Pero en lugar de morir, yo estaba condenada a sobrevivir. Ignoraba el tiempo, pero me aterraba la perspectiva de que se pudiesen tratar de años, cuando las horas se me hacían tan largas.

Y el estado de zombie ya no me inmunizaba contra mi enfermedad terminal.

Me preguntaba hasta cuanto estaba dispuesta a permanecer en esta situación.

Me miré la muñeca y las venas estaban a mi alcance, tan palpitantes y accesibles. Sería fácil. Solo se trataba de coger la cuchilla de Charlie, unos momentos, y me liberaría de todo esto…

"_¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!"_, Me ordenó su hermosa voz. Aquella voz que apareció en mi cabeza en Port Angeles y no desaparecía desde entonces, cada vez que se meterme en algún peligro.

Genial, además de tener cáncer terminal de dolor infinito, ahora tenía claros síntomas de esquizofrenia… ¿De verdad se merecía eso Charlie?

"_¡Bella, levántate del suelo y vete a la cama!"_, Pero me sonó a suplica.

Enrabietada, como una niña pequeña a la que le daba una pataleta, por primera vez, me atreví a replicarle.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada…-Siseé entre dientes.

"_¡Me lo prometiste!"_

-No se cumplen las promesas hechas a un mentiroso…-Le eché en cara.

"_No comprendes nada"_

No sabía que era lo que pretendía realmente. Yo oía voces y me pedía que intentase comprender lo que no tenía lógica.

Pero incluso en la distancia, había conseguido lo que se proponía de mí.

No tenía demasiado ánimo para discutir, por lo que decidí que sería mejor irme a la cama.

No tuve fuerzas para levantarme e ir al lavabo para limpiarme la cara, así que preferí pasarlo por alto. Además no quería volver a ver mi rostro cetrino e incoloro con ojos rojos, más parecido a los patéticos zombies que los hermosos vampiros, en el espejo. Yo misma daría más miedo que un fantasma de una película japonesa de terror

Acabé arrastrando para llegar a mi habitación, debido a que mis piernas me temblaban y no me acababan de responder del todo.

A escasos centímetros de mi cama, mis pies tuvieron el encuentro casual con algún objeto que yo tendría desperdigado por el suelo y terminé en el suelo.

-¡Oh, mierda!-Exclamé al sentir el dolor punzante en mis rodillas. Me parecía increíblemente extraño no haber tropezado antes. En fin, formaba parte implícita de mi naturaleza.

Intenté levantarme, pero lo único que conseguía era volver a caerme de nuevo. Al mirar atrás, comprendí cual era el problema. Mi pantalón se había enganchado con una tabla suelta del suelo. Esta se desplazó unos centímetros, dejando un hueco causando un efecto poco estético en mi cuarto.

Tendría que decirle a Charlie que me la arreglase, pero por ahora tendría que hacer el apaño de ponerla en su sitio.

Me desenganché el dobladillo del pantalón y me acerqué al hueco para poner la tabla.

Algo llamó poderosamente mi atención.

Al principio lo que me pareció un papel doblado que podría pertenecer a los apuntes que se van perdiendo después del curso, empezó a adquirir forma y textura algo diferente a medida que lo iba sacando.

Al ver de lo que se trataba realmente, creí que esta vez, sufría una alucinación visual, a parte de las auditivas.

Era él. Muy serio, muy reservado y frío, pero definitivamente él.

Estrujé con fuerza la foto, de la cual habían desaparecido todas las dobleces como por arte de magia, intentando no recordar aquellos últimos días…el principio del fin.

En esos días, creí que estaba viviendo un autentico calvario al sentirme impotente ante su frialdad, pero nunca, y pondría mi mano en el fuego ante mi ignorancia, se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, que aquella actitud se debía a un anticipo de un infierno en vida.

Odiaba esa foto, ya que era un preaviso de que la tierra se abriría ante mis pies.

Pero si aquello, era lo único que me quedaba de tiempos pasados muchos más felices, que fuese bienvenida a mi vida.

La estrujé con fuerza en mi pecho, sin querer preguntarme como había llegado hasta aquí.

Pero si aquello había sido un pequeño rayo de esperanza en las sombras de mi vida, no pude encontrar palabras para describir mis emociones, al seguir investigando y encontrando más objetos.

Eran los que habían desaparecido después de que él se fuera. Solo que no lo habían hecho; simplemente estaban escondidos.

Empecé por sacar más fotos, incluyendo aquella en la que parecía feliz y relajado…hermoso como un Dios menor. Como si nada fuese a pasar. Recordé que aquello fue unas horas antes de aquella fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños…y a partir de ahí…

También encontré el regalo de Carlisle y Esme, junto a la promesa de que iríamos juntos a visitar a Renee y Phil a Florida.

Pero aquello no fue absolutamente nada, comparado a encontrarme aquella carátula del CD…Su regalo de cumpleaños. Mi nana.

Lastima que me deshice de mi reproductor de CD.

¡Blump, blump!

Noté un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, y poco a poco, parecía que aquel agujero se me iba cerrando.

¿Qué podría significar todo eso?

Esto no tenía nada que ver con su promesa.

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_, Fueron sus palabras.

¿Entonces, por qué esto se encontraba aquí? Al fin de cuentas, se trataba de algo suyo. Regalos que me había ido haciendo… ¿Realmente quería decir como si nunca hubiese existido?

"_Las palabras pueden ser reales, el significado de estas, no"_

Sabiendo el dolor posterior que todo esto me causaría, decidí liberar todos los recuerdos a su aire y me concentré en los más importantes. Pero esta vez, no tuve constancia de que el pecho se me volviese a abrir para vaciarse.

No me recreé en los peores, sencillamente rememoré aquella ocasión en la que James me había mandado al hospital y él se había quedado todo ese tiempo a mi lado.

Las palabras que pronunciamos cuando desperté, me golpearon como un ariete.

"_No me dejes"_

"_No pienso irme a ninguna parte. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites"_

"_Juras que no me vas a dejar"_

"_Lo juro"_

Tal vez hubiese sido para tranquilizarme, pero en ese momento le creí, y por un instante quise darle un voto de confianza.

Tal vez, no era al cien por cien una certeza, pero él no me mintió en aquella ocasión…y no me hubiese mentido si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras… ¿Pero cual?

Me faltaba por completar esa pieza del rompecabezas cuando giré la cabeza hacia mi brazo y vi la cicatriz que me hice como consecuencia de chocar contra la mesa cuando Edward me empujó para defenderme de Jasper… ¡Maldita fiesta de cumpleaños!...

Tenía el puzzle y las piezas. Solo faltaba la manera de ordenar todo esto.

"_Me quedaré contigo…siempre que sea bueno para ti"…_

Y como si un ángel hubiese bajado del cielo y me hubiese revelado una verdad al oído, tuve una epifanía.

Estaba todo relacionado.

…Las voces, los objetos, los sueños. Cada una de las palabras que me dijo antes y después.

Y yo las creía, ya que creí notar como el agujero de mi pecho se iba cerrando hasta quedar reducido a la nada, como si nunca lo hubiese tenido, mi corazón empezaba a latir al ritmo de la taquicardia , mis pulmones se llenaban de aire y mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas….pero no estaba triste, en absoluto.

No era un efecto placebo para reconciliarme con mi negro futuro.

Tenía la certeza que si yo había sobrevivido, aunque fuese en estado zombie, y había podido arrastrarme por la vida, era porque muy en el fondo, yo sabía que quedaba algo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder sobrevivir y mantener la esperanza.

Si yo creía que me amaba, yo había podido sobrevivir.

Y al fin al cabo, esa era la única verdad.

-Tú me amas-Afirmé.

"_Con todo mi ser"_, Me confirmó.

Estuve a punto de golpear al ordenador… ¿Por qué este maldito chisme no podía encenderse más rápido?...Me estaba desesperando.

Estaba feliz porque me había dado cuenta que Edward me amaba tanto como para renunciar a toda felicidad por protegerme, tanto mi existencia humana como mi alma, al menos esa era su teoría. Aquello era un punto a su favor.

Pero no era suficiente.

Me daba igual correr peligro y que mi vida fuese corta. En ese sentido era como Aquiles: Vida corta y bien aprovechada, que una larga e ignominiosa.

Tenía que meterle en su dura cabeza-literal y metafóricamente hablando-que yo no quería tener una existencia humana y feliz si el precio era toda una vida sin él.

¡No, de eso nada!

Realmente, no tenía un plan para hacerle volver, y eso contando con la optimista idea de que le encontrase.

Tenía ciertas ideas, pero no estaba segura si funcionarían.

Desde luego no empezaría a buscar en Los Angeles. Era el ultimo lugar del a tierra donde se podían haber mudado.

Recordando una de las conversaciones con Edward sobre los lugares donde habían vivido antes de Forks, me vino a la memoria Denali. Allí, me había comentado Edward, vivía otra familia de vampiros con sus mismos hábitos alimenticios.

Si los Cullen no se encontraban allí, con un poco de suerte ellos me podrían decir donde podría localizarlos.

Era una aguja en un pajar, pero por lo menos ya tenía el pajar.

Busqué una página que me dijese como llegar a Denali desde Forks, y esperé a que se cargase.

Mientras lo hacía, aproveché para mirar en el correo, ya que era casi seguro que Renee me había mandado miles de mails y yo ni me había dignado a leerlos.

Al entrar a la página de mi correo, me encontré con uno que me llamó poderosamente la atención.

No conocía en absoluto el destinatario y en el asunto solo ponía una palabra: _"Bella"_

Cruzando los dedos para que no se tratase de un virus, lo abrí, y con una alegría creciente inundando mi pecho, comencé a leer:

_Bella;_

_Edward me advirtió varias veces que no debía asomarme en tu futuro, pero mis visones han sido cada vez más insistentes y os veía juntos. En algún momento, te vi leyendo una nota y dirigiéndote hacia el aeropuerto, y me dije: "Como esto es inevitable y tarde o temprano, tiene que suceder, no creo que haga nada malo ayudando al destino". _

_Edward estará tan feliz de volver a verte, que se le olvidara que tiene que cortarme la cabeza por no obedecerle._

_Reconozco que has tardado un poco más en averiguarlo de lo que suponía, pero si estás ahora mismo leyendo este mail, es porque ya te has dado cuenta que se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, y Edward miente muy mal…_

_Pero si te ama con todo su ser… ¡Me defraudas que hayas podido creer esa sarta de mentiras tanto tiempo!_

_En fin, no me enrollo más, porque eso no es lo que te quería decir. Ya os echare una bronca por ser un par de tontos cuando estemos en casa._

_Sigue bien mis instrucciones._

_Coge una mochila solo con ropa de verano y lleva el pasaporte y un repelente de insectos-no creo que a Edward le haga mucha gracia compartirte con los mosquitos-, vete para Seattle y al llegar al aeropuerto, pide un billete reservado a nombre de Bella Swan en el avión que sale a las once de la mañana con destino a Río de Janeiro. También te dará una llave de una taquilla. Ábrela y encontraras una maleta llena de dinero para todos tus gastos-No te pongas a protestar, que tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Recuerda que lo haces por una causa justa-y cuando te montes en el avión y llegues a Río de Janeiro, ve a recepción y pregunta por un mensaje para Bella Swan. Allí te darán las señas de donde se encuentra Edward._

_El resto, te lo confío a ti. Tú sabes lo que tienes que decir para que entre en razón y vuelva a casa._

_Si lo consigues, toda la familia estaremos en deuda eterna contigo, en especial Carlisle y Esme._

_Esto ya ha durado bastante, os queremos y os echamos de menos._

_Os esperamos en casa._

_Te quiere,_

_A.C._

_**FIN**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno, sé que tenía que estar escribiendo Haunting shadows o When the stars go blue, pero mientras me desestresaba con estas historias, me ha venido la cabeza esta tonteria. Supongo que como habeis adivinado, situo la historia en Luna nueva, en el periodo en el que Bella está en el estado catatonico...Esta es mi pequeña versión de que hubiese pasado si ella se hubiese dado cuenta que Edward la amaba y se fue sin dejar de amarla, solo por su bien. No es la primera historia que se escribe sobre eso ni la ultima, pero espero haber sido un poco original con la historia y que disfrueis leyendola como yo escribiendola. Para mí, LN es mi libro favorito (Sí,a pesar de Jacob...¬¬) y creo que es el que mas me ha inspirado para mis fics y se merecia un pequeño homenaje. Reconozco que me llegó al corazón el sufrimiento de Bella, me pude identificar con ella, a pesar de no haber tenido ninguna experiencia similar a ella, y este fic es para ese maravilloso libro de Meyer (De eclipse mejor ni hablemos...¬¬)

Y como habeis comprobado esto es un shortfic. Y cuando he puesto fin significa que no voy a continuar con la historia. A mi me gusta donde se ha quedado y el resto os lo dejo a la imaginación de los lectores. Creo que ese trabajo de imaginar si Bella llego a su destino y se encontro con Edward, o el avion se estrelló, o a Bella la mordió una serpiente, o la atacaron los mosquitos, o la secuestro Jacob por el camino, os lo dejo a vosotras...(yo me inclinaria por el final feliz, pero soy asi de sentimental, ya veis)

En fin, espero tomatazos o flores y espero que os guste esta pequeña tonteria.

Os espero en mis otros fics.

Maggie^^


End file.
